Lightened Bruises
by Tiryn
Summary: A new life. A new name. A new companion, several friends that would not hurt her. Could she finally breath a sigh of relief, even when she's working to bring the two most stubborn people ever together? (lots of yaoi... lots xD)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys :D I was reading some yaoi (I am not ashamed, so don't even start with the hating) when this idea came to mind :D_**

**_Hope you all enjoy :3_**

**_Do not own any of the Bleach characters_**

**_(p.s. This may become mature... my first one :D)_**

* * *

**_Lightened Bruises_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Call on Line 1_**

"No, sir, he is not available yet. I have to ask you to sit in the waiting area." Another man sent to the waiting room with a scowl on his face. Hey, it wasn't my fault that they couldn't read the bloody sign posted on the door window. That, and my boss has yet to arrive to work today.

Scoffing, I dialed his number, waiting for him to pick up his phone like he inevitably would.

Right on cue, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques sleepy voice came through the phone. "Who the hell is calling me at three in the morning?" I sighed. '_He forgot to reset his clock and alarm again...' _I thought.

"Sir, it's eight o'clock, and you are late." Silence. Then the chorus of various cursing and shuffling met my ears. "I'll see you in a few minutes, sir. And please don't forget that you have several appointments and a meeting today." I hung up, knowing he wouldn't really answer when he was busy getting dressed.

In the next thirty minutes, he walked through the door, bright blue eyes darkened with his matched scowl. I set the large coffee without looking up from the computer. "I'll send in your first appointment in thirty minutes." A grunt. I knew him for too long to take that as an insult. It was just a good thing that he was actually listening.

The day was normal; people filing in and out, filling in jobs that were hours before taken by incompetent people, praying that I wouldn't be the next one to leave. I really needed this job. Then the meeting came; as soon as I saw the man's guard (we were well acquainted since his boss came by very often), I phoned for Mr. Jeagerjaques. "Sir, he's here."

"Let him in." I nodded and waved at Ogichi Shirosaki, signaling that it was okay for his boss, Ulquiorra Schiffer, to come on through. The black haired man barely sent me a glance, but he did nod in thanks before entering Grimmjow's office.

"So, little lady, how's te job?" Ogichi leaned over my desk, his cat ears and tail twitching with amusement and possibly boredom.

"Same as ever." I said, smiling at one of my favorite nekos. I honestly don't see his kind very often, but I heard that nekos were rather vicious when it came down to their 'packs.' However, Ogichi is one of the nicest people I have ever met. It's probably because I'm not very threatening. "Grimmjow woke up late again. I seriously think he needs to get laid still." Ogichi chuckled.

"And I'm hoping to get myself a neko soon." The albino straightened up at that, looking at me in surprise. "What? I need a companion!" He shook his head and laughed at me. I pouted and turned my attention back to the computer, checking off the meeting for today as filled.

"I jus' feel sorry for te poor guy."

"What for?"

"He is goin' te have ta deal wit ya." I smacked his bicep, but laughed none-the-less. It was kind of true that I could be a tough bean to handle, but it doesn't mean no guy could handle me. "Anyways, smells like te boss is coming back. See ya later, little lady!" I waved goodbye, watching him and his boss go. Grimmjow soon came after, looking more tired than ever. I would feel the same if I had to deal with the people he did.

"Cancel everything. Have a day off." I wiped everything off the computer and stood up, thanking him for giving me the rest of the day off. He must have been really tired. "Get some sleep, sir." I told him, waving as he left the building. As usual, his limo picked him up.

I shook my head and started the long walk home. I looked both ways and spotted a neko shop that had a sale going on at the moment. I shrugged, thinking that this was a better time than any. The bell rang when I opened the door and was greeted with a kind looking person. She had long orangish hair with nice blue eyes and a cute smile... plus large tracts of land.

"Hello, I'm Inoue Orihime~! How may I be of service to you?"

"I'm just looking for a companion, someone to keep me company, a neko that can... handle me, per say." I said, shaking her hand. She gestured for me to follow to the backroom, where I knew several nekos would be sitting around waiting to be taken to a good home. However, since they were semi-rare, there were only two or three in the room.

One was a cute short black breed, more of a dog than a neko though. The second one was a busty female with bright orange hair and a very beautiful face. The last one was also male with a shock of bright orange hair. He almost looked exactly like Ogichi, which I thought was the coolest thing ever~!

"Guys, say hello to our newest customer." Orihime called their attention. The female took one look at me and squealed. I think she found me 'adorable,' but thankfully the orange male took her off of me before I could suffocate from her boobs.

"Rangiku! Be nice!" Rangiku, as the female neko was now called, pouted.

"But she's so adorable!" I chuckled, finding her very amusing.

The black-haired male stepped around them and held a hand out to me, smiling. "Hello, I'm Hanatorou. How are you?" I laughed and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Hanatorou. I'm Kalia." That was the name I took years ago, since it's my new life and new name. "Who are they?"

"Oh, that's Rangiku and Ichigo. We've been here for years, so we're kind of like family now." I grew sad at that. I wanted to adopt Ichigo, but that would mean taking him away from his family.

"Oh..." I turned to Orihime and smiled nervously. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to adopt any of them." Three people echoed why behind me. "It's because I don't want to break up your family..." I muttered. Rough fingers lifted my head until I was looking at warm chocolate eyes within a peach face surrounded by orange hair.

"You will never break this up." I really, _really _liked that Ichigo sounded really close to Ogichi. "We will always be family, but it will one day happen where we will separate." He shrugged and let go of my chin. "It's inevitable."

"Aw~! My little strawberry is growing up~!" Then a tick mark appeared on his forehead from Rangiku's comment. It was so amusing to watch the two orange-heads react and interact with one another, especially since Hanatarou tried to keep breaking them up.

"Do you change your mind now?" I turned to Orihime and nodded.

* * *

"Oh come on, I know it's small, but it's home!" Ichigo cautiously walked in, waiting for some rouge cockroach to attack him. "Really, my apartment is the cleanest one in the whole building." I dumped all of the necessary items onto the couch and flopped onto the floor, yawning. "This is the living room, obviously. Over to your right is the kitchen, ahead of you in the hallway to your immediate right is the bathroom. Across from that will be your bedroom, and I'm right next door to you." I grinned, proud I didn't have to get up to give a tour of my apartment. "Well, I know it's shit, but what do you think?"

He turned around on the balls of his feet, tail and ears twitching. He then turned and smiled, nodding his agreement. "Cool! Now please help me bring your stuff to your room!"

It was... nice, having another presence in the apartment that wasn't threatening.

"By the way, Kalia," I turned to find Ichigo staring at me with a curious expression on his face. "Why did you adopt me?"

"I didn't want to be alone" was my immediate response. "But... you also remind me of someone that I'm very close to." I grinned. "He actually looks and sounds quite like you. It would be hilarious if you were twins!" He nodded, that strange look still on his face, before smiling.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me a home." I smiled and nodded, giving me a pat on top of his head.

"Trust me, it was my pleasure."

* * *

**_I know, I know... what the hell am I doing creating ANOTHER story? Well, I wanted to do something with nekos, and Bleach seemed to be the perfect way to go and test these new waters xD_**

**_Please tell me what you think~_**


	2. Chapter 2

I am now thoroughly enjoying writing this fanfic with my new character and her twisted background xD

Why do I feel like a sadistic freak when I do this? Oh, that's right, BECAUSE I AM A SADISTIC FREAK XD

Please enjoy~ Own no familiar elements of Bleach~

* * *

**_Lightened Bruises_**

**_Chapter 2_**

My clock woke me up at 4:30 am. I sat up and turned it off, not really seeing anything. "Coffee..." I muttered, getting out of bed in short shorts and a tank-top. That coffee pot was calling my name and nothing was standing in my way.

I walked in the living room, stumbling into a few walls on the way.

"What the hell?" I looked up at the voice and recognized Ichigo. He was looking at me over the back of the couch glaring at me. I wouldn't blame him; it's way too damn early in the morning for this.

"Mornin'..." I muttered, bumping into the kitchen doorway before finally making it to my destination.

"Why the fuck are you up this early?" He said. I could barely hear his feet padding into the kitchen.

"There's this curse called work that I have to get to before my boss gets there. Otherwise, shit gets difficult." I glared at the coffee machine. "Come on, go faster. I need that damn coffee."

I didn't care much for the stare that I was gaining from Ichigo.

My stomach gargled and decided that I also need food. "Ugh, eggs and bacon sound so good right now." I looked back to look at Ichigo, slightly more coherent than before. "Do you want any eggs before I leave?" He looked at me weirdly, but nodded. Ichigo was probably wondering how insane I must be for waking up this early.

I'm not a morning person, so I don't doubt him for thinking something like that. I shoved a package of bacon and a carton of eggs toward him. "Please cook these while I go get dressed. I need to leave at 5:30." He nodded and turned on the light. "HIIIIIIISSSSSSS! Light, go away!" I growled out, glaring at the infernal thing.

Like I said, definitely not a morning person.

In fifteen minutes, I was dressed in slacks and an over jacket with my hair up in a bun and make-up on. Damn, I'm good.

The heavenly smell of bacon reached my nose and I almost floated over to Ichigo. I planted myself on his shoulder and watched the bacon and eggs sizzle. I could feel his ears twitch just a bit. "That. Smells. SO good." I groaned. Then I heard the little ding that signaled that my coffee was done. "COFFEE!" I cheered, pouring myself a cup with a bunch of cream and sugar. I sipped it and nearly melted into the floor.

See, this is the stuff that allows several people to live in the morning. Otherwise, I would be in jail for murder.

I disregarded Ichigo's chuckle and planted myself at the table, where there was two plates with two cups of orange juice already ready. Three eggs and several pieces of bacon presented themselves to me.

"Ichigo, if I was into you, I would totally marry you."

"Um..." I laughed and chowed down on the food. See, I knew I made a good decision when I got a neko~! "Thanks?"

"That was a compliment. Trust me." I looked at my watch and rolled my eyes. "Alright, it's five fifteen. I have got to go." I grabbed a to-go cup of coffee and hugged Ichigo. "Thanks for breakfast, handsome~!" I laughed at the blush the orangette had on his face as I skipped out the door.

Off to work I go~!

* * *

I hate people. People annoy me so much it's not funny. The same damn group of people are waiting outside before their time, coming in and trying to get things done before my boss is here.

I would really like to see some orderly fashion here or for Grimmjow to be on time for once! That would make life so much easier. Well, work life anyways.

"Kalia..." Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Well, figuratively speaking anyways. Grimmjow was standing there, looking haggard. He really did not want to be here today, did he? "Is it absolutely imperative that I be here?" I looked through the schedule for today and nodded. The blue-haired man growled and stalked to his office. "Do not let anyone non-important enter!" He slammed the door behind him, muttering insanely.

Well, that makes things easier then.

I stepped out into the hallway and frowned. "Everyone, if you would please leave, your appointments will be rescheduled at another day and time. I am very sorry for the inconvenience." Some, thankfully, grumbled but left. It honestly wasn't that hard to schedule an appointment. The hard part of it is all is keeping it. However, there was always that one or two asshole who stayed...

"Well, why aren't you in there fucking him already?" I didn't know them. Any of them. Which is why it's imperative for me to act cordial in the face of assholesome. Even when they are pretentious assholes who have no idea what they talk about and deserve a high five.

In the face.

With a chair.

"Sirs, I am asking you to please clear the building. If you can not do so, then I will have to call security."

"Answer the fucking question!" I sighed. Did it have to be one of those days?

I pulled off my walkie-talkie. "Security, front office, we have a disturbance, please send reinforcements." It crackled in my hands before someone replied with, "on our way ma'am."

The guy laughed after staring at me for a few seconds. "Well, now we know where you are, you can't escape from us!" I raised a brow, wondering if this guy belonged in a mental hospital. "Better hide, _princess_, but you can't hide from _him _forever!" The guards finally arrived and dragged the laughing idiot off.

I sighed and thanked them before returning to my desk, looking at the pile of paperwork that needed to be typed up by the end of the day.

Another knock on the door about two hours later had me looking up. Standing there in the threshold was Tia Harribel, followed by her three female nekos. I smiled and waved at her to come in. She was also one of the few I actually tolerated of all the people that came in through here for daily talks with Grimmjow. "Afternoon, Ms. Harribel. Would you like to see Mr. Jeagerjaques now?" She nodded silently.

I like to think she doesn't hate me, but it's hard to tell since she has never really communicated with me other than through head shakes.

I pressed a button and heard my boss's irritated voice come through. "Sir, Ms. Harribel from Tres Corporation is here."

His gruff voice told me to send her in. Thankfully, her nekos followed her in. I never said anything to them, but they argued with each other more than anything. I don't think I can handle any more arguing.

"Ey, little lady~!" I was surprised, but happily so. Ogichi walked in with Ulquiorra walking behind me. I held up a hand as I messaged Grimmjow... again.

"Sir, Mr. Schliffer is here from Cuatro Corporation."

A few curses rumbled through the phone before I was told to send him - _just him_ \- in. I waved Ulquiorra through and watched Ogichi take the chair next to me, white tail flicking this way and that. He then froze and started to sniff me. I rolled my eyes and let him do what he wanted. My guess was that he smelt Ichigo on me.

"Who the fuck do I smell on ya?!" I snickered at his expression of confusion and anger (it was adorable, really), but before I could answer, another one of Grimmjow's associates came in.

This time it was Coyote Starrk and his pup-neko-person-thing (I really need to look up words of what to call them), Lilynette Gingerbuck. Why do I know their names? Well, Starrk usually falls asleep out here, so Lily (my nickname for her) introduced us, Harribel I knew from her coming here enough times, and Ulquiorra because of Ogichi just coming by and chatting with me.

I smirked and pushed the button again.

"WHO THE FUCK IS IT THIS TIME?!" Fear rushed through me, just a bit. Grimmjow can be scary when he wants to be, but I'm honestly used to it by now and know he means no harm when he yells at me from the phone.

Besides, not like he can hurt me physically.

"It's Coyote Starrk from Primera Corporation." Grimmjow growled and told me to let them in. I waved the two by (Lily was dragging the half-asleep man through the door, so she was the only one who waved back) before turning to look at Ogichi.

"Alright, first, his name is Ichigo." My smirk turned into a smile. "He's my new neko~!"

Ogichi huffed then laughed. "You were serious?!" I frowned and nodded. "Well, little lady, let's hope he can handle ya."

I tilted my head and actually looked at Ogichi. Now that I knew what Ichigo looked like, it was much easier to see that the two were almost identical twins. "You two look a hell of a lot alike, though. One of the reasons why I got him."

Ogichi stiffened at that. "Are ya sure?"

I scoffed and smiled at the poor albino. "Yeah, I'm sure. Kind of acts like you too... Might bring him here on one of the days you come by just so I can prove it to you~!"

Ogichi laughed his weird little laugh then. It was watery sounding, but it was great. I reveled in it.

Another knock. God, how big was this meeting?

I looked over to see one of Grimmjow's bosses, Gin Ichimaru, standing there with some of the other CEOs with him. Well, this looked like a pretty damn important meeting.

I messaged Grimmjow again and, before he could yell at me, I said, "Sir, Mr. Ichimaru is here, along with Mr. Granz from Octava Corp and Ms. Odelschwank." I waved them through right when the blue-haired said I could. Gin smiled at me (since when was he not smiling?) and complimented my hair, Szayel simply nodded at me, and Nelliel (I call her Nel) nearly glomped me over my desk in her excitement to say hi to me.

Oddly, none of them have some human hybrid (that's the word I was looking for earlier, ha!) with them. Must rather work by themselves then.

I looked up at the clock and smiled, seeing that it was lunch break. I left a message for Grimmjow, telling him I was taking a break for lunch.

"Ey, I'm hungry too!" Ogichi draped himself over my shoulders and whined. "Feed me~!"

"Alright, alright, just get off and I'll feed you. Starving cat!"

* * *

**_So, hope you guys all enjoyed that chapter :3_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Hylla - oh, he is :3 Everyone puts him as a neko, so I just wanted to jump on the bandwagon (probably a few years late, but whatever xD) ^^ Thank you for your review~_**

**_Thanks for the reviews and follows everyone~ Sorry for not updating in forever xP_**

**_Review and tell me what you think so I can improve for all of you :3_**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story! I am so sorry :(

Here you guys go, and I hope you all enjoy :D

Don't own anything familiar :)

* * *

_**Lightened Bruises**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Here you go crazy," I told Ogichi as I handed him a pair of chopsticks. I scooted closer to him so we could share my bento box. "You good with my commoner food?"

I was glad that he could tell that my teasing was just that - teasing. "Yes I am, since it smells so good!" He proceeded to start gobbling exactly his half of the bento. I'm also glad that he has the manners to eat with me - otherwise, the crazy albino neko could starve.

After a few bites of my own food, I was surprised when a pair of lips landed on my cheek. "Thanks, sweetheart~!" He purred, laughing when he saw me blush a horribly bright red lip at the unsuspected action. I kept my head down and ate, silently thinking that it was sweet that he thanked me in such a way.

"So, what's this new neko like?" I could almost hear the jealousy in his voice. I grinned.

"A little like you. Doesn't like getting up so early as I found out this morning. I think he has a bit of a protective streak, but I have yet to test out that theory." At Ogichi's grin, I explained, "no, I'm not going to test it out, so calm there." He grumbled, but lounged until his head was in my lap.

His hair and fur was soft, and he didn't protest when I started to card my hair through it. If anything, he encouraged it with his purring. "You're adorable, I hope you know." I giggled as he only stuck his blue tongue out at me as I continued petting him.

This was relaxing. It was nice to have moments like these - it was even better because nekos (as far as I know, anyway) don't shed, so my black slacks were safe. I'm pretty sure Grimmjow would have my head if I showed back to work with fur covered slacks.

At the thought of him, I checked my watch again to see how much longer I had for break. Ten minutes - that's about the amount of time it would take for me to get back to my desk. "Ogichi, I need to head back." The albino neko simply grumbled and turned, nuzzling my legs.

I ignored the blush on my face at this.

"If you don't get off, I will push you off." One black and gold eye glared at me, but the possessive neko got up, yawning. My lips twitched into a smile. "Aw, does the kitty need a nap?" I was promptly attacked with a hug and a laugh. "Come on, Ogichi, I seriously do need to head back."

* * *

When I got back, it seemed like someone was waiting for me. Ogichi waited for me behind my desk, but his eyes were trained on the tall dark-colored man that waited on the other side of the glass door.

Once I got a good look at him, I recognized the man and quickly opened the door for him.

"Mr. Kaname, I'm so sorry I was not here earlier. How may I be of assistance to you?" I don't know if he was staring at me from behind his black sunglasses, but he eventually answered my question with, "I wish to speak to Grimmjow Jeagerjacques if you please." I nodded and phoned him.

It was silent on the other end before I heard some desperate whispering. I spared a glance at Kaname Tousen, hoping that he didn't hear anything. I couldn't judge from his face since it didn't even twitch. After a bit of shuffling and some whispers being exchange, Grimmjow eventually told me to allow him.

After Kaname went through the door and it clicked shut, I turned to Ogichi with a disturbed look on my face. "Mr. Kaname disturbs me sometimes." I whispered, flicking the computer back to life. A soft furry thing wrapped around my hand, and I looked down to realize it was Ogichi's tail.

I started petting it softly. "Sorry..." I whispered.

Ogichi simply started to lean into my side, purring. "Nah, it's okay little lady." I smiled at his nickname for me. "Damn bastard unnerves me sometimes." I giggled and went on to answer some emails that came up during lunch break.

After about an hour, with Ogichi still hanging out with me and asking inane questions just to keep the silence from being deafening, the door clicked back open. Both Grimmjow and Tousen came through the door. Tousen's face looked like it didn't change, but Grimmjow's seemed to be pinched in anger and frustration.

Tousen nodded at me, then sent some kind of look Grimmjow's way before leaving.

My blue-haired boss snorted and ran a hand through his hair. "Fucking bastard..." My lips twitched again. "Hey, Whitey, Ulquiorra went through the back. I suggest you catch up." Ogichi glared at Grimmjow and muttered some choice words and phrases, but left after sending me a particularly toothy smile.

"Kalia, walk with me." I hurried to catch up with my boss and wondered what it was that just happened. It was silent for a bit as we traveled through the elevator.

"Sir?" His azure eyes glanced at me, notifying me that I had his attention. "Are you alright?"

He chuckled. "That wasn't the question I was expecting, but I can work with that." I was still confused, but he went on. "Personally - yes and no. Professionally I'm supposed to answer yes, but at the moment..." Grimmjow frowned.

With a personal key, he paused the elevator at the underground level and turned to me. Analyzing me with a critical eye. "You have been the best secretary that I have ever had." Awesome, love compliments! "You have also been one of the most tight-lipped people I had working under me. For that..." He leaned in closer, and shivers of fear traveled up and down my spine.

I didn't like that he was this close to my space, but I had to push away the panic. Grimmjow was not him and would never be. Dammit, I need to focus.

"I'm about to show you something that needs to be kept an absolute secret." His eyes drilled into my own. What the fuck was going on? "Can you keep your mouth shut about this?"

I glanced over at the elevator doors and thought about this. Whatever Grimmjow wanted to bring me in on, he obviously heavily trusted me with, otherwise he wouldn't even be talking to me about it. There was also the chance that whatever he was talking to was slightly illegal, and I don't know if I can keep my real identity secret if I went into this.

There was also the chance that all the CEOs and possibly Ogichi knew what the fuck was going on.

At that, my shoulders relaxed. If Ogichi was in on this, it must not be too bad - besides, I trusted him with my entire being.

My eyes traveled back to Grimmjow's and nodded, steeling myself for whatever was on that other side.

When he grinned, I can see a slight glint of a fang. "Good." He turned and unlocked the elevator. "From here on out, I'm Grimmjow to you outside of the office. Understood?" I nodded.

The elevator doors opened to an empty garage. I was confused even further - I thought there was going to be a drug ring or something. He led me over to a bright blue car that looked like an expensive convertible. Grimmjow jumped into the driver's seat and popped open the passenger, his eyes telling me to get in.

I was already in, so what the hell?

* * *

Ichigo was bored.

There wasn't much to do around here, and Kalia had been gone for a little while.

Brown eyes glanced at the clock. It was only about 3 o'clock, and he wasn't aware of her schedule completely. His usually scowling face twitched into a quick smile.

Kalia was an... interesting character. He had honestly never met someone that didn't want to adopt a neko just because she didn't want to break up a good group of friends. Ichigo grinned. She would be hard pressed to do so, he was glad that he got her to adopt him.

An orange tail flicked a bit in the air and he scoffed.

He was so. Bored!

His mind then supplied him with his family. Orange ears flicked down at that, his sadness being shown bodily. Ichigo missed his twin, a loud-mouth albino like neko that was taken away shortly after they ran from... well, bad circumstances. His two sisters, Yuzu and Karin, were adorable twin nekos and he hoped that their father, Isshin Kurosaki, was taking care of them well.

It's been years since Ichigo has had contact with them - he wouldn't know.

Another glance at the clock - four o'clock.

His scowl deepened. Where the hell was Kalia?

* * *

_**So... Been a while since I've rewritten anything for this xD We're getting into the meat of the story now :D We'll find out about Kalia and what her story is and what is now going on with both Ichigo and Ogichi (that's obvious, but hush ;3)**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**EverRose808: Thank you! Sorry you had to wait so long for this to come out :( But I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**kenni-bun bun: Well, yay :D Happy extremely late belated birthday to you :) Yes, I am your twin from another universe here to feed you awesome fanfiction xD Glad you enjoy it :)**_

_**Thank you for your reviews! Please tell me what you think :D**_


End file.
